Turned Cold
by jc-1225
Summary: [Sequel to Bloody Backgrounds and Blood Perception.] Deep down inside, all Anna ever wanted was to be loved by her sister.
1. Chapter 1

Turned Cold

Summery: Deep down inside, all Anna ever wanted was to be loved by her sister.

Chapter One

I watched my prey, standing just outside the terminal of the nearly empty airport. It was dark and there was no one keeping watch. My dead sister would have been proud at my shooting him. Presently, I laugh at the thought of her happiness.

Before I took my shot, I heard a conversation near by:

"Ah, I see you've found my sister. Or, well, she has found you." The young man looked about, confused as to what this woman was talking about. From my post, I couldn't see her but I knew she was close.

Th bullet I fired shot from my gun and the man was on the ground.He had fallen but not because of me. Th bullet hit the sign above the terminal. The mutilated sign fell to the floor. As I looked closer at the young man, I saw that he was not the only that had fallen. A face stared at me from his side, a face I recognize. My sister.

"That bitch!" I curse to myself before standing to confront her. "What are you still doing alive?"

Nina stand to her feet. "Sorry to disappoint you, sis, but I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Since when do you help the enemy?" I asked as she helped th boy to his feet.

"Enemy? My _son _is not the enemy."

"Heh. Your son? You're a disgrace to our family. Nina, the fearless assassin, went soft." There was no fire burning with rage in her once icy blue eyes. She _had_ gone soft and was unashamed.

"I can tell by your tone that you are not going to be up to my propostition, Anna."

"Your proposition being what?"

Nina looked to Steve. "Peace."

"Peace? What the hell are you thinking? I thought cryonization messed with your memory, not turned you into a peace-loving moron!" I laughed. My sister had now fallen far from all she blieved and had gone way too far as to try to convert me.

Steve, who had quiet all along, stared at me in disbelief. I heard him whisper to his mother, "I see now what you mean about wanting to make peace. She's horrible." I, while he was facing the other direction, came up behind him.

I pushed him out of the way and stood before my twin. With my nails, long and painted red, I caressed the flesh under her chin. "Such a lovely face." I raised my hand higher and struck at her cheek. I laughed as blood began to surface on her skin.

Nina drew her hand to her cheek, not because of pain but because she couldn't feel it.

Steve staggared up in a limp. He made his way, the best he could, over to his mother. "Are you alright?" My sister shook her head.

"She's gonna die, Stevie."

He looked at the gash on her cheek. "What did you do?" He was ready to punch me. I could see it in his eyes.

I shook my finger at him. "Ah, ah, uh. You wouldn't hurt your own aunt, would you?" I giggled but he flared up again. I never realized how much fun my nephew was to play with.

"What did you do?" he repeated.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a little Nerotoxin. She'll be fine in about four hours." I laughed again. Oh, the irony. Steve began pacing. "You're wasting time."

In his limp, he pulled his mother up from where she was sitting on the floor of the airport. Steve and Nina walked to the exit. They, of course, fled to the hospital. But in my opinion, there was no point; it's not like she was gonna survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Turned Cold

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been forever. I've been dealing with a lot and I don't much have time to do anything. But here I am.**

Chapter 2

There was only one hospital close by.

"Yes, doctor, they're coming." I let out a laugh to the silence that was all that was there to listen. The doctor had received my message, and hung up immediately to prepare for their arrival.

I checked my watch. Ten to midnight. Four more hours and my sister would be dead. Dead for good this time. And her newly-found son would grieve and lament. My next question, though: do I leave him to grieve, or make him my next adversary?

Minutes passed as I stood in wait with my thoughts running through my head, replaying the events, as I waited for the doctor's call.

His voice came through the phone in another moment. "They're here." His voice was deep and elderly, just like I knew it to be. But he didn't let his age interfere with his work. I had dealt with this guy before. But that was when I was on the other side.

I took the liberty of walking over to the "hospital" a bit later. I wanted to see how well my machination was coming, since my accomplice took charge.

On my way, I passed through an alleyway. Crashing sounds filled my ears as I continued to walk. They were coming from a small lead-off in another direction. Garbage cans were being smashed against brick walls. I heard a scream and I swiftly turned the corner to see that Jack was the one throwing the cans. Another scream. I pulled my gun and shot in Jack's direction. I charged toward him and he moved to hit me but I rolled out of the way. This time, I aimed my gun to hit the target.

Jack fell back into the wall and I shot him again for good measure. I turned to see that there was a woman in the corner cradling her arm. I ran over to her and helped her to her feet. "You saved my life," she said, her voice soft and broken.

"I'm Anna," I said politely.

"Jane," she replied, moving her hand to push her red hair away from her face.

"Come on, come with me. I was on my way to the hospital to check up on my sister anyway." The girl smiled and thanked me.

But sadly, she looked back at the robot that had attacked her. I couldn't tell whether she was scared as much as she was sad for him.

I urged her to keep up because I wouldn't stop for her. She nodded and ran to my side.

"I created him," she said solemnly.

"So, why did he attack you?" I asked curiously.

"There was interference in his programming."

"Do you have any idea what that might be?" I asked.

"No. I haven't yet had the time to think that out."

By that time, we had reached the hospital. We entered and found my accomplice walking past the registration desk. "Doctor, I need you to treat this patient."

Jane looked at Doctor Boskonovitch and shook her head. "No. Not you. I've done some research on you. You created the original Jack!"

I looked at her, perplexed. "But, Jane, I thought you created Jack."

"I've spent my time trying to recreate Jack-2 as he had rescued me from Tekken Force when I was a girl. And this man was the one who had created him."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" I asked, still not quite sure of what was going on.

"Jack-2 went against his programming to save me."

"So therefore you have a grudge against Geppetto for creating such a creature that could only do harm, am I correct?"

"Yes, Anna. Geppetto Boskonovitch is a self-centered imbecile and I will not be treated by him," Jane scoffed.

Dr. Boskonovitch showed no change in emotion. He only looked at Jane for a moment, saying, "Very well then." Geppetto turned around and told the receptionist, "Get for her Dr. Abel."

"Yes, sir," the receptionist replied before getting up from her desk and fetching the doctor.

"I think it best that you wait here, unless you wish to come with me to see my sister?" I proposed. I didn't really want for her to come with me but I couldn't just leave her without a choice; that would be impolite.

"I'll wait here, thank you." Her anger had now cooled down.

The nurse led me to my sister's room. "We have her on a ventilator. She was slashed with Nerotoxin, that's snake venom if you don't know, and it's very deadly. But if we keep her on the ventilator, she can survive and she will make a full recovery. Her kidneys are working on filtering out the poison. Her son went home for the night. He said he would be back to check on her in the morning. It is so nice of you to come." The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Boskonovitch!" I yelled, furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Boskonovitch came quick. "Anna, I did what you said. I took in your sister and I treated her."

"I never told you to treat her! I want her dead! Dead, Boskonovitch, do you understand?" I walked into her room, now on the other side of the glass I had been standing behind. I pulled the plug on the ventilator.

"She complained of a prickling in her nose and hands. I knew exactly what had happened to her. I never knew that it was you that had done it."

"As an accomplice, you sure don't listen very carefully!" I sighed and brought my hand to my forehead.

Nina began to stir. Her eyes opened. She sat up and looked in my direction. But she couldn't see me. She only saw Geppetto. Nina's blue eyes told me that she knew she had heard my voice and smelled my perfume. She glanced more to her right and I came into her view. Had the Nerotoxin not been affecting her, she would have seen me from the start of her awakening. The Black Mamba's poison granted Nina with tunnel vision. She opened her mouth as though to call me a name but all that came out of her pretty little mouth was vomit. I began to laugh. There was only one stage left before this assassin would be done in by her own sister's clever sense of knowledge.

I began to walk away. But before doing so, I turned to my so-called partner. "Help her and I'll kill you too!" I laughed again as I took one more look at Nina's uncontrollable vomiting.

I made my way to Jane. She lay, now, in her hospital bed with a bandage on her arm. "It's sprained," she said. "They told me to lay here and rest until you were ready to leave. I may stay with you? I have nowhere around here that I can stay. I live in another city. Too far\ to go to tonight."

"Yeah, you can stay with me." I smiled.

"How is your sister?"

"My sister? Heh, she is just fine. I'd say that she was quite happy to see me." My sarcasm was draped in a mask of sobersidedness. "Shall we get going?" I asked, changing the subject before she could uncover that mask by having my sister be seen by her eyes. I held out my hand to Jane and I helped her to her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, thanks to you. Jack would have killed me had you not come to my rescue."

"Oh, don't sweat it, Jane. All is well, you owe me nothing. Now let's leave before they keep us here." She smiled and I escorted her out of the hospital. Before leaving, I thanked Dr. Abel for taking over upon Jane's refusal to Dr. Boskonovitch's help.

"So, where are we going?" Jane asked just after we left the hospital.

"I left my car at the airport. We have to walk over there to pick it up."

"How far is the airport?"

"Just a few blocks." After a few moments of silence, I looked back up at her. "Listen. Jane, I'm sorry about what happened earlier with Boskonovitch."

"It's all right. You didn't know."

We passed the alley where I had found Jane about an hour or two prior. Jane looked to see if Jack could be noticed. I put my hand on her arm. "Don't worry about him. Like you said, there was a disturbance in his chip."

She felt a slight bit of her rage again. "Yes, and it was that doctor who was the disturbance!"

"Maybe so but there isn't anything we can do." After all, he did ruin my work too. And he knew perfectly well my plan. Yet he defied me.

The rest of the way home was silent.

Jane slept on my couch. We said our goodnights and I told her that if Jack was there in the morning, we would borrow Boskonovitch's lab and Jane would stay with me until things were set right. Reluctantly, Jane agreed.

I crawled into my bed and fell asleep. I would need all the strength I could get if my sister was still alive in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Turned Cold  
Chapter 3

In the morning, I did as I promised. I took Jane to the alleyway to look for Jack. We peered around the corner to where we had last seen him. He hadn't moved. I opened the back seat door of my car and we struggled to get him inside. I knew that he was too big for the trunk.

"I'm sorry that I hurt him," I said.

"It's what I would have done. You saved my life over Jack's. I can rebuild him, but not me. Again, thank you." Jane smiled. She climbed into the passenger seat and we went back over to the hospital.

I had a feeling that my sister was alive, that Boskonovitch had betrayed me. I had promised to kill him, but I believe he could help my friend first. But I did bring something to prove my point to Geppetto. And as I had helped Jane carry her beloved robot to my vehicle, I had a dagger sticking into my leg. There was no blood, my leg wasn't punctured. Boskonovitch should never have double-crossed me.

When we walked inside, I knew I was correct. My accomplice disobeyed me. Steve was at the front desk. He had just finished checking on his mother. I let him walk out. I was too infuriated to go after him now.

I saw Geppetto talking to a nurse. I marched toward him, calling to him. "Boskonovitch! You're meddling in my plans!" He'd heard me, just as I'd wanted. He began running off in another direction. I didn't bother to keep up my appearance for Miss Jane. I ran after him, my heals clicking against the floor. He began fumbling for his keys to get through a door at the end of the room. The scientist knew of my danger. Yet still he had betrayed me. I wasn't close enough to catch him. But I knew that I could stop him. I reached down my body and pulled the knife from the strap under my dress. I made my move to pause his journey. I threw the knife in his direction. He found his lab coat pinned to the wall by the force of my dagger. This gave me enough time to catch up. "Boskonovitch, I told you that I would kill you if you crossed me." The doctor struggled to break free. "But I have a proposition for you. Instead of my killing you, I need you to help my friend Jane to rebuild her beloved robot. If you succeed, I will spare your life." I pulled the knife from the wall, allowing the lab coat that was pinned to be freed and causing its wearer to fall slightly.

Geppetto gave a fearful nod. "I'm sorry, Anna. Forgive me for me betrayal."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," I said coldly. "You're just lucky I spared your life."

He nodded again. "Jane," he called across the room. "Follow me." It took her a few moments but she did as she was told.

She didn't like to have to listen to Boskonovitch, but she would rather have that than to have Jack forever destroyed. Geppetto walked into his lab and past his keeping of cryogenics. His lab had extended since I had been in it last. He reached into his file cabinet and pulled out his records of the robot.

I thought that I should stay to keep watch and keep my authority but I had other things to attend to. I walked from the room and down the hallway, into my sister's recovery room. There she slept. My dagger hovering above her, she opened her eyes. She had only feigned her slumber. Nina reached up her hand and pulled the knife from my grasp. She cut her hand in the process but took no notice. Her heart rate was immutable. She sat up and pulled the I.V. and heart monitor cords from her body. The heart rate monitor made a sharp sort of ringing sound. Not the way I'd wanted to hear it. Nina twisted the knife around in her hand so she held the handle, all the while never taking her blue eyes off of mine.

I wasn't prepared for what's to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Turned Cold

A/N: I'm sorry I took forever. I've been really busy. But school is out now for the summer so here I am! Miss me?

B/N: Hi! I'm her new beta, dragondancer123 or Kat if that's too long to type, if you spot any mistakes, it's my fault not her's 'cause that's my job!

Chapter 4

Her eyes consumed my stare, burning like a raging fire. I wanted so badly just to tear them out of their sockets and out of my mind.

Nina ripped the monitoring cords from her body. The line monitoring her heart rate went flat and a loud sound rang in my ears.

She stood up from the hospital bed, without once tearing her eyes away from mine.

"What are you going to do, sis? Offer another chance at appeasement?" I taunted.

She reached her hand over and slapped me across the face. I kicked her leg with the point of my heel. In retaliation, my sister punched me in the face and, almost immediately, whirled behind me. She grabbed hold of my arms and held them behind my back. Her grip was tight, but I knew a way out of it. I slipped from her grasp.

"Play time's not over!" I shouted at her.

I had practice breaking strong holds and getting out of tight situations. In father's neglection, my mother would teach me things to keep my mind occupied. Becoming like Houdini was only one of them.

Nina, of course, did not look very happy at my actions, she delivered an array of kicks to my legs and my stomach.

"Forfeit the game!" my sister commanded.

I arose from the floor and landed a high kick to her face. A bit of blood spurted from her lower lip.

"What reason do I have? You've caused nothing but trouble. It's time to put an end to you!"

Nina sat up and wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She swept her legs under mine before rising to a standing position.

She grabbed me by the arm, but I shrugged her off. I pulled at her shoulders and flipped her over me and threw her across the room to the other side. After rising up from the floor, she leaped up onto the bed. Nina kicked at me as she jumped back down a few feet to ground level. After rising up, I could see that my sister was losing strength. The neurotoxin was taking effect yet again. I pulled out another dagger from my attire.

"Where did you get that?" She said. Her voice was not much different than before, just a little less firm. But by the looks of her, bloodshot eyes, red blood spurting from her lip, scratches to her face, Nina didn't look too energetic or up to the fight her mind wanted to put up.

"A friend." I drew the knife to her neck and Nina spat in my face.

"What friends do _you_ have? You and I both know that we shall forever travel alone."

"Well, for you forever ends now!" I spoke harshly to my twin.

Just then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure behind me. I couldn't make out the person silhouette's, but I paid no heed. Slowly I pushed into my sister's neck but no scream escaped her.

"You will gain nothing from this, Anna."

"Nothing," I repeated. "Nothing but pleasure."

"Sick pleasure." The voice was almost whispered in my ear. I shuddered as a finger ran down my spine. A gasp escaped my lips. I moved my head ever so slightly so as to keep an eye on my older sibling while still being able to get a good look at my captor. Steve Fox. My nephew.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a leg lift. But I wasn't quick enough. Nina knocked the dagger from my grasp. I let it fall but I quickly spun on my heel and pulled Steve's arm to the side, bringing his leg toward me, and pushing down on his chest until his back cracked satisfyingly against my knee.

Nina moved to stab my stomach but I did my best to evade her attacks. The knife landed in my leg. I kicked into her with the other, buying myself some time. I pulled the dagger from my thigh and stabbed it into her stomach. She was already too weak to survive this.

Before she hit the floor I grabbed her and held her face in my hands. I looked into her blue eyes one last time. "Sweet dreams, dear sister." I planted a kiss to her lips and dropped her down to the floor.

I turned and walked, as best as I could, out of the room. On my way out, I stepped on my nephew in the abdomen, drilling my heel into him as I went.

I laughed, my voice echoing through the halls.

I chanced a glance back into the room as Steve held his mother as she slowly faded away.


End file.
